Internal combustion engines are known to have wire routing systems, also known as wire harnesses, that connect an engine control module with one or more fuel injectors and/or one or more sensors.
The engine control module is known to direct commands through the wire routing system, for example, to electronically operate a fuel injection system that injects fuel into the cylinders. Typically, the fuel injection system has a fuel injector for each cylinder. The fuel injector injects fuel into the cylinder in response to commands from the engine control module or another electronic control device.
The fuel injectors are often disposed above the cylinders near the engine's valve operating mechanism, such as rocker arms, camshafts, push rods, and so forth. The valve operation mechanism operates the intake and exhaust valves for the cylinders. During engine operation, the wires may become entangled in the moving parts of the valve operation mechanism and may be damaged.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wiring system for an electronic fuel injection system, which wiring system avoids entanglements with the valve operation mechanism.